Pokémon Special: War of Shadows
by jokerk118
Summary: The shadow pokemon from Coliseum and XD weren't actually shadow pokemon but instead the step between, now the true shadow pokemon threaten the Pokemon world and it's up to the Dex holders to stop them and save the universe.


**Hey guys! heres the prologue for a story i plan on doing. its about the shadow pokemon and how they plan on wrecking shit in the pokemon world. hope you like it thanks**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Long ago in a place where there was nothing, there appeared two eggs, one that emanated a pure Light, and the other which was shrouded in pure Darkness. They suddenly hatched, and two linked universes were created both mirror images of each other. The being of Light and The being of Darkness began to battle. The being of Light created many more beings to help combat the Darkness, but The Being of Darkness created Dark versions of the Lights beings. The battle was long and un-moving, neither side giving up any ground. Finally, The Light called upon its strongest disciples and moved to The Rift between Worlds. Using all of their combined power they created a barrier that separated each world from the Rift between, separating each realm for eternity. The being of Light, known as Arceus, called upon the three beings it first created, The Being which Arceus granted Dominion over Time, Dialga, The Being which Arceus granted Dominion over Space and Matter, Palkia, and finally The Being which Arceus granted Dominion over Anti-Matter and Energy, Giratina. Arceus Told them that they had to protect this Realm at all cost and told them that they needed to give up some of their power in order to not destroy the realm should they ever have to intervene, they all agreed, Arceus took away some of their power and created three orbs each one storing the power of the being it came from, Arceus then told Giratina that he was to protect the Rift between, now known as the Distortion world, and said that without his orb, in the realm of Light, Giratina would change forme, and with that Arceus opened the Barrier for a split second, in order to allow Giratina access to his new domain. Arceus then told his other two Disciples to instruct the others on what to do; he then dismissed them and watched as the worlds were created. Finally he created a shrine on the planet known as Earth in which many of these beings, now known as Pokémon, resided; the shrine was at the meeting of two large continents. He scattered his servants, the Unown, across these continents and as his final act before he fell into an eons long slumber, he himself, split up his power into countless tablets each endowed with the power of an element, besides the Normal Type in which he kept stored within himself. He then fell into a deep sleep in a place unknown to all.

Many Eons passed and the true tale was forgotten and changed into one that painted Arceus as the Original One. The new tale made no mention of the true Dark realm and instead showed the Rift as the Dark realm. The Great War was replaced by a rebellion against Arceus by Giratina, It was then stated that Giratina was banished and stripped of his power for rebelling against Arceus, none of which was true. This was all thought to be fact until one day, in a Region called Orre, a shred of Darkness slipped through the barrier. In the Land unknown to all, Arceus heard a screech seep through the barrier as he saw a small crack break through, into the realm of Light. He was snapped away from his slumber as he realized that the screech was Giratina's he watched in horror as darkness seeped through into his realm and he tried his best to contain and/or eliminate it. He thought he was successful as he forced it all back into the Rift. He soon heard Giratina screech once more as he was swallowed by darkness and his heart locked away. The Shred of darkness manifested its self as a document containing a way to create a "Shadow Pokémon". Unbeknownst to Arceus that a shred had slipped through; he began trying to find a way to unlock his disciple's heart. He created a shrine in the land of Orre, the land in which Darkness had slipped through, this shrine was able to unlock the hearts of Pokémon who's hearts had been sealed away, many centuries and millennia passed and a group of humans discovered the document that showed how to lock a Pokémon's heart away and they themselves became infused with darkness. But a young man, who was once a part of this group, found the Light and decided to dispel the Darkness from every Pokémon who had been touched by it, which included a group of Pokémon who took a large part of the battle in Johto a few months earlier. But again a few years after this, during a crisis in the land called Hoenn, a True Shadow Pokémon broke through and revived the team that threatened Orre before. He was Shadow Lugia, and although he was eventually defeated by a new hero and sent back the World of Shadows he had substantially weakened the barrier between the worlds.

That barrier was completely broken two years later during a battle in Sinnoh, When the Still darkness infused Giratina was wreaking havoc in the Region as a result of team Galactic's actions, he too was eventually stopped and cured of his darkness by the Pokédex Holders of the Region. Then a year after that Arceus himself was summoned to the SinJoh shrine, as were his three disciples, all three had their powers fully restored and he too had absorbed some of the stone tablets that held his power. But three more Pokédex Holders appeared to restore the balance and stop the evil team who had summoned them, In truth Arceus had begun to lose faith in the humans as he saw many of them indulge in mistreating and misusing their Pokémon as well as their abilities, but he also saw many people treating them right as well, in the more major crisis' he even saw several groups of these "Pokédex Holders" stand up for what they believed was right, they and their Pokémon grew stronger together. He decided that the humans, although flawed as a species were worthy to remain in coexistence with Pokémon. He left and 7 years passed, he had re-sealed the barrier but that soon would not be enough to hold in the growing power of the Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>well whatd you think. not too bad i hope. please rate and review thanks guys<strong>


End file.
